


Opening Up Noire

by NidoranDuran



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Noire doesn’t seem as welcoming or eager to have sex with the person she’s brought back to her bedroom for the night as she ought to be. Or maybe she is, and she just has a strange idea of what sort of games she likes to play, and wants nothing more than for someone to fuck the tsun right out of her. Anonymous commission. Male reader.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your dick is pretty okay, I guess,” Noire says, and it seems a little bit strange to hear her act so blase about it even as she kisses all over your cock head, her eyes closing as she lays her affection all over it. Her grip is tight too, fingers holding onto the base like she doesn’t want it to go anywhere, steady for her tongue to roll out of her mouth and begin to caress in broad, wet strokes along it. There’s been a disconnect in the way the goddess has spoken to you from the beginning, a snappy and harsh tone to her voice even as she got you out of your pants, swearing up and down that she’s only sucking your cock as a favour to you and nothing else.

“Cocks look so funny, too. I don’t even know why anyone would want to suck on one.” But as she says that, her tongue is caressing the underside of your shaft lovingly, her lips drawing closer and closer, until they’re fully wrapped around your cock and she’s pushing happily forward, sucking you steadily down. Her moans make the saliva in her mouth vibrate, sending rumbles through your head that draw more groans of delight from your lips, and she seems to get only a little irritated by that, rolling her eyes like she isn’t moaning from having one in her mouth alone.

Further down her head sinks, and for all she’s talking down the thought of anyone actually liking a dick, she seems eager to take you down, sucking further and further with each bob of her head steady along your cock. It’s a quick blowjob, a little aggressive, driven by something frustrated; that same snarky, pushy insistence that she doesn’t like doing this seems to be making her do it faster and harder than she has any real reason to, but with her hot, wet mouth embracing your cock tightly, you can’t really muster up any complaints about that fact. If anything, the fact she’s being so relentlessly tsundere about it and meeting your gaze with lust-tinged condescension is in some ways getting you off even harder to the feeling of her cocksucking, reluctant or eager or whatever the fuck it is.

The wet, sloppy sounds she makes as she slurps yoru dick down leave her cheeks burning up, like she’s embarrassed to be making such lurid noises, but she doesn’t pull off of your dick long enough to say anything about it, just keeps pressing onward and working you over harder and faster, her eyelids sinking down in embarrassment as she avoids your gaze for a moment, eyes shifting down before staring harder at you, and some playful part of you just can’t help but jab at her. “It’s okay, you can admit you like sucking dick. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

It whips her up into a sudden frustration, pulling back from your cock and scowling as she stares at you. “How dare you!” she yells, her hand immediately starting to jerk your cock off as she shouts. “I am a goddess, and I am doing you a favour by sucking your big–I mean, your gross, weird dick! Why would I like sucking your dick, y-you pervert!’ But she keeps stroking your cock, hand working it over quick and desperate, and as much as her lips say, "Pervert,” her eyes say, “Fuck me.” Scream it, in fact. And between the way she’s staring at you and her verbal abuse, you lose control.

Your cock erupts all over Noire’s face, and she clearly wasn’t expecting that as she yelps in shock, the hot spurts of cum splattering against her face catching her off guard and leaving her painted with creamy, thick goo. And while you’re groaning and gripping her hair, staring in satisfaction at the facial she takes and the confusion simmering on her face, she seems panicked and unsure how to handle this, words trying to come out, but nothing but frustrated groans and hitched breaths. Her expression softens, and not jsut from the strands of pearly white splattered across her face, and she lets out a nervous, lustful, “Wow.”

You probably shouldn’t, but you can’t resist giving a smug, “You were saying?”

"Don't you dare speak to a goddess that way," Noire replies sharply, shooting a cross look up at you as she remains with her head near your lap, ready to stare a hole right into your chest as the frustration within her builds. But she doesn't command nearly as much respect as she seems to think she does. Not with the gooey mess you just pumped right onto her face, not with her looking up at you so frustratedly torn between emotions she doesn't exactly know how to handle, but which she decides to throw herself into with pure belligerence. "You're still a pervert for cumming all over my face, and now you're disrespectful for mocking me for doing something nice for you."

"Thank you, Noire," you say, and it walks the line between smug and genuine, just enough teasing in there to get your point across while still making her blush and wriggle about in place.

"You're welcome," she replies, too quick out of her mouth, a snap return that's done no favours by the fact that she's still stroking your cock, fingers holding onto it firmly as the hand rolls up and down with a slow and adoring motion motion. "I-I mean!" She catches herself, growling in frustration at herself as her cheeks go even redder still. "Your gross, weird looking dick made such a mess of my face that I think you should do more than thank me for what I just did! You made a mess out of me, and I am not a cheap whore that you can just cum on like this. I demand an apology!"

Noire is so adorable when she's frustrated, the goddess a flushed, stammering mess, and the cum on her face only adds to the excitement of seeing her fume and try to deal with all of this in a halfway sensible kind of way. Which makes it all the more adorable; she looks so off her game, so unsettled by the way she struggles to form a proper response to anything you say, and it's something you can't help but savour as she looks at you, like she can't tell if she wants to yell at you for not apologizing fast enough or to start sucking your dick again.

"Fine, I'm sorry, Noire." The words come out genuine enough to briefly make some warmth wash over her face, before you add, "I'm sorry that I came all over your cute face and made you look even cuter." You're not even entirely sure where all this cockiness is coming from, but the more she tries to act like she's hating every second of being around you, the more you feel the pull to tease and play with her as much as you can, to rile the goddess up and draw more of that frustrated affection out of her. Even now, as her eyes widen, smugness surges through you for the thrill of toying with such a powerful goddess like this.

The noise Noire makes is something torn between a moan and a snarl, wrapped up tightly with embarrassment. But she's still stroking your cock slowly, still touching you and giving you the faintest little smile in the corner of her lips as she stares furiously at you. "How dare you!" she yells, but as she does so, she jerks your cock off even faster, staring daggers at you even as she touches you. Your cock throbs in her hand, the steady grip of her soft hand so tightly holding onto it as she works it over almost subconsciously. "I can't believe the disrespect you're giving me as I sit here and do you such a kind favour. I knew you were horny, and I decided to help you out because of how much you've done for me, but it's not like I wanted to have sex or anything! This was all for you, and you keep making fun of me for it."

As she talks, she gets quicker still, hand moving along the slick, saliva soaked dick, and you wonder if she realizes what she's doing or if this is entirely reflexive. She's saying one thing and doing another, and coming at it with a level of insistence and ferocity that you can hardly believe. But the more she talks, the digger the hole is that she's digging herself into, twisting in frustration around the growing, swelling need for something that seems to be taking her over. Noire clearly won't admit what she's feeling for real or that she's probably enjoying this greatly, but you're confident you can get her to confess it in time.

She continues to berate you and jerk your dick off at the same time. "Clearly it was a mistake to bring a pervert like you into my bedroom if you thought that you could get away with cumming on my face and making such cruel comments about me. I will have you know that I don't even enjoy sex with boys. Penises are gross and look funny! This is something I don't do for my enjoyment, but to give back to my faithful devotees, and if you can't keep from making disrespectful comments like some kind of weirdo then clearly you don't even deserve to be touched by a girl like me, you creep!"

It's then when your cock erupts in her hand, and the look on her face as another big, gooey facial splashes all over her features is a priceless one. Shock and a frustrated yelp that spills out from her lips dominate her reaction, as your cock is jerked right off to another big orgasm and you fire off maybe an even bigger load than before, adding to the hot and gooey mess that's been made of her face with even more spunk, leaving her cheeks burning even redder as she tries to think of something to say, something that can even begin to express the frustration and downright indignity of what you've just done to her by cumming on her face a second time.

"You're such a pervert!" she shouted again. "Cumming on my face again and not even giving me any warning. You and your weird looking dick are really getting on my nerves, you know." You're digging the tsundere act just fine, but the way that she simply won't shut up is certainly leaving you a little worn down, and in a moment of heated excitement, you do something risky and probably a little stupid, grabbing hold of her pigtails and pull her down onto your cock. With a single motion, she's got your dick in her mouth again, and the shocked yelp she lets out vibrates around your cock as she stares up at you with wide, slightly terrified eyes.

"It's time you used that big mouth for something other than pretending you don't want me to fuck you," you groan, wrapping your hands around her long black hair and using her pigtails as handlebars to begin guiding her head up and down down your cock. Taking control of the situation feels so good right off the bat, a surge of pleasure and excitement rolling through you that you can hardly believe as you take it to her relentlessly, twisting on the bed in delight as you turn Noire's snarkily aggressive turn at sucking your dick into an all-out facefucking of the goddess, one that leaves her unable to respond with anything other than gagging noises and little whimpers that make all the saliva in her mouth and coating your dick vibrate and further pleasure you.

Each time Noire chokes, the lining of her throat spasms, and your cock easily sinks deep down her gullet as you hammer away at her without mercy, fucking her mouth and leaving her completely helpless against you. Her eyes stare up pleadingly, but what are the pleading for? You're not entirely sure it's for you to stop, even if she's struggling to hold herself together and composed against the harsh thrusts you subject her to. "It's alright, you don't have to admit you love dick if you don't want to. I know you have an image to maintain; I'll just fuck you and you can just enjoy it without having to admit it's what you've wanted me to do this whole time. Because it is, isn't it?"

Noire obviously can't respond to your question with anything more than the weak sputtering and slurping noises that come from being facefucked. You're so deep down her throat, moving so quickly in and out of her mouth, and she clearly has no idea how to handle any of it, which leaves you happily pounding away and loving every second of subjecting her to your absolute worst. The more you feel of her mouth and throat servicing your cock, the more excited you get. Having her suck your cock may have felt amazing, but to push her into more actively throating your cock and slobbering all over it? This is the good shit, and you can't get enough of it, groaning loudly as you start to thrust up and quicken the pace of the facefucking.

With her hair being pulled on and her throat stuffed with deep, Noire finally looks out of her depth, all the smug, snarky belligerence from her face gone, and the more she endures throating your cock, the more her expression becomes easier to read, like she's having trouble keeping up appearances when she's too busy trying to breathe. She can't fight against what you're doing to her, and every second seems to only be winding her up further. She's squirming on the bed now, lying on her stomach, staring up at you with wide eyes while her head is rocked up and down your cock. She accepts it, takes it and lets you have your way with her, as harsh and brutal as it may be.

"All that time, you were being such an abrasive bitch just because you wanted me to fuck your mouth. Why can't you just say you want to get fucked? Well now you're eating your words, and a dick." Every word feels so satisfying, after being taunted and insulted, worked over by a goddess who just refused to admit how much she wanted you. But now the joke is on her, and you don't hold back on giving her everything you can. It's brutal and aggressive, so frustratingly forward that you feel like you're going to lose control. Has anyone ever been this direct with Noire before? It seems like something nobody would ever have the balls to do, and even if she's been goading you into it this whole time some part of her expression seems surprised by the fact you're actually doing it.

Which does nothing to stop you, as you thrust upward, making the goddess drool and whimper as your cock pounds her face faster still. You feel too worked up to stop now, and even if she's actively sucking on your dick as it plunges down her throat you know she's struggling to hold on. The pressure is making her tear up and she won't stop gagging as you put her through the absolute worst she's ever had, all to her vivid delight. It's almost unbelievable to watch as the pleasure plays across her eyes even amid the struggle and the threat of them fading out. She's so excited and lit up that nothing can slow her down. She's wanted this all along and the fact you're giving it to her has her writhing in bliss.

Using her hair as handlebars and orally violating the goddess leaves you riding high in ways you should by absolutely no right be able to feel, but there it is, so overwhelming and powerful. You need more of this, crave the domination of the beautiful and abrasive goddess. It leaves you wanting nothing more than to lose yourself, and with the sloppy, lewd noises she's making you have no hope of holding back. With a loud noise you groan, "IF you don't want me to cum all over your face this time, then instead, swallow it all down!" You pull her head back as your cock twitches and throbs powerfully within her mouth, but not far enough back to pull her off of your cock. You remain a few inches inside of it as you cum, pumping it full of all that hot, salty spunk she seems to 'hate' so much.

She moans whines, but her eyes are burning up at you with all the need and desperation she's wanted so sorely to hide, and she obeys your every cruel word, swallowing all the cum down and closing her eyes as she accepts it down her throat. Your cock keeps firing off spurt after spurt of thick cum, and every last bit of it is happily and dutifully gobbled down, until you feel your cock spent and finally lift her up, her mouth obediently and submissively opening wide to show you that it's empty; there isn't a single drop of semen she hasn't taken down.

Noire is too busy panting and shivering to say anything, but she looks like she's trying already to gather herself back together to come at you hard with more of her lovely, endearing brand of belligerence, and you can't have that. "Ready for more?" you ask, and she's clearly not, looking at your eyes and watching the smile spread across your face. She knows what she's in for and is helpless to stop it, like she's witnessing a slow motion car wreck and can't even let out a yell by the time it's all already over. She's helpless to stop you as you grab hold of her and flip her onto her back, seizing hold of her legs and pulling them up. Her dress offers up little difficulty and as you yank it up you're treated to the wonderful sight of the goddess's bare, dripping pussy. "No panties?" you ask, and the smugness in your voice is so heavy it's almost pushing her down into the mattress harder.

You pull her legs up higher, laying them over your shoulders as you grab hold of your cock and push it right up to the slick entrance of her needy pussy. "Now that I know how wet you are, there's no reason to deny it. Are you going to ask me to fuck you, Noire?" Even with her face red--save for the two loads leaving the white streaks along the flush skin--she looks so embarrassed and mortified by the words you're asking her, by the need and frustration working against you, and she doesn't seem to know what to say.

"I--oh, my god, I want you... Hnngh, please, will you... Will you..." Noire closed her eyes, biting her lip and centering herself. "Will you get a fucking reality check, pervert?" she yells, eyes flashing open wide as the fervor returns to her, and it's with the biggest, most shit-eating grin you can muster than you slam forward and bury your cock into her tight cunt with a single stroke, the lithe goddess letting out a surprised, shocked yell as you claim her and began to fervidly fuck her taut body as hard as you can.

It feels far too much like exactly what Noire wants, and as you begin to thrust into her and fuck the tsundere goddess raw, she seems to be balancing joy and pleasure against the part she's playing. She's not doing that good a job of it with the moans spilling from her lips so quickly, only a few thrusts into her sopping wet snatch. In no time at all she's moaning way more than she should be for the circumstances she's in, but you cant complain, because the frustrated whines of pleasure that spill from the dark-haired CPU's lips. There's nothing you want more in the heat of the moment than to make her even louder, to draw all the sweet, vulgar cries from her lips that you can.

"Oh, so big, so..." Noire shakes her head, blushing hotter as she confesses that your cock is big, as if you needed any proof after going from stretching out her throat to stuffing her pussy like it's never been stuffed before. Of course you're big; you can feel it for yourself as her inner walls are opened up and the incredible tightness that embraces your shaft serves as a testament to that. "Y-you must be some kind of freak to have a cock so big. That's not normal, you know! It's really weird, you should get that fixed."

"If it's so weird then why are you moaning so much?" you ask, squeezing her thighs as you keep her legs raised over your shoulders. It gives you an angle of approach that's absolutely divine to thrust into her with, and the way her legs wriggle against you and your touch make it all the better still. Noire is going to have a lot to answer for as you start to really hold her to task for her remarks, loving the game of making her have to face her words more directly.

"What?" she asks, her voice rising into a high, near-yelp kind of shock. "You think I like this cock, do you, pervert?" She groans, head rolling back against the bed as she tries to shake it fervidly, but she doesn't seem to be able to focus on being quite so stubborn in the process. "It's not like I like getting fucked by a big, hot, throbbing cock or anything! I'm still only doing this as a favour to you. I don't even like being stuffed full of dick. I don't like having a huge cock fucking me until I scream!" It's so unconvincing that the fact she's clutching at the bed sheets isn't even in the top five reasons she's hardly even trying anymore.

But you accept it. Let it fuel you. You fuck her harder as she tries to taunt you into it, give her your worst as the fact that she's being so fucking stubborn and trying to pretend this doesn't feel amazing for her inspires you. It's an intoxicating feeling to be pounding the CPU down into a gooey heap on the bed, to see her face twisting in pleasure with two loads of your cum all over it. There's few things in the world that could look better than this, and the fact that you're not even done with her yet is merely the beginning of what you have in mind for the twisting, bucking girl. She's in for so much more before you're done with her, and if she keeps up this act you might never be done.

The thrill of responding with something lurid and lowly is too good to resist as you retort with, "I think I liked you better when the only sound you made was choking on my dick." Nobody could have gotten away with speaking to Noire like that, but you feel too emboldened not to, feeling like somehow you've lucked your way into being allowed to through sheer coincidence. And it's not something you can quit as you pound into her with all the fervid need you can muster, groaning and pounding her into a mess. The thrills washing over you are too much to bear, and it all feels like more control and might than anyone should have, but to subject Noire to this level of all out brutality is more than you can resist.

"I'm only letting you fuck me because I feel bad for you," she whined, her heels digging into your shoulders. "I don't want some creep with a weird looking cock and a disrespectful mouth to be going around bothering everyone else, so I'm giving you a pity fuck now to keep you out of trouble with anyone else. You should be thanking me for letting you stick it in me, because no other girl is going to want such a gross looking dick inside of them, you know. It's not--nngh, it's not because it feels good, and even if you're the biggest I've ever had, that doesn't make you any less creepy, and it doesn't mean you're going to make me cum or anything."

But it's at that exact moment that Noire does just that. She follows her belligerence up with a scream of bliss as a powerful, thundering orgasm surges through her, makes her twist and buck and lose herself to a sudden wave of pleasure that makes her do nothing but scream in absolute delight as you hit her hard and hit her fast. She can't control herself, and the needy spasming of her aching twat around your cock is enough to drag you right down with her, as you happily slam balls deep into her and creampie the screaming goddess. No warning, no mercy, just your cock twitching and spasming within the confines of her inner walls milking your cock, and you can see the shift in her eyes as she realizes all that gooey, hot seed is actually pumping into her and that you just had the balls to actually cum in her pussy.

It's clear as can be that Noire has no idea what to make of it as you slowly let her legs go and withdraw, your creamy spunk leaking out of her thoroughly fucked pussy, which she looks down at in wide-eyed awe. "Still want to talk about not liking getting fucked after that performance?" you ask, wondering if she can keep the act going any longer.

"Hmph. I said you were a freak and a pervert, but a dick that big will make any girl cum eventually, you know." It contradicts the very last words out of her mouth, but you don't worry too much about it, just letting it happen as you wait to see where she goes with this next. "But you already came four times, and I don't think your cock has the energy to keep it going. And if you can't keep me happy then what good is that big dick you have?" She turned around, shifting onto all fours and sticking her perky ass up high in the air for you, wiggling it in your direction. "You don't have what it takes to fuck my ass. You wasted all that energy using my mouth like the sick pervert you are."

But your cock is still rock hard and her defiant challenge is enough to make you grab hold of her hips and slam forward, playing into exactly what she wants you to. You don't even care, groaning as you sheathe your cock inside of her perky backside and immediately begin to pound her senseless, relishing in the way she yells in bliss at the feeling of your cock shunting into her tight, needy ass. You get to work eagerly, pounding away and testing how much she can actually handle you, if she has what it takes to endure the worst you can give her. It's what she deserves after all the trouble she's been; just a hard, deep anal pounding to put her in her place.

Noire howls as you stuff her ass. It's even tighter than her pussy, and only sheer force of will guides you to begin pounding her as hard as you can, her body shaking as you take to giving her your absolute worst. Back and forth your hips slam, shaking her body to her very core as she feels the overwhelming surge of pleasure wash over her, so frantic and twisted. She clearly doesn't know how to handle it, doesn't know how to bear any of the sensations washing over her so threateningly, but she's too busy moaning and crying out in delight to seemingly care about anything short of getting everything she can from you.

"Maybe you can do it after all, but I don't think you'll be able to outlast me. You'll probably be too amazed by my perfect ass and blow your load before I even get close to cumming, and then I'll prove that you're just a disappointing creep." Her head rolls back, fingers clutching at the bedding, digging in tight and holding on for all she can. She won't beg you to fuck her, but when she's giving you this much fuel to feed the flames you almost don't want her to beg; it's so much more fun to fuck her into submission and pound her until she stops being such a prissy tsundere, and as your cum leaks down her thighs you feel like she's only barely hanging on to the entire act now.

You keep up the pressure, her hot, tight ass bouncing and jiggling against the force of your harsh slams. She's got a petite bubble butt, utterly adorable and completely surrendering to the force of your hips as you slam against her, each thrust into her ass burying your cock to the hilt inside of her tight behind, and she's in no position to be able to handle any of this. She just endures it, just moans and twists and gives in so utterly to what you're doing to her that she doesn't know how to bear any of it. The less she seems able to handle it, the louder she moans, and the harder you fuck her as every sweet sound proves better than the last.

You've done it. Claimed all three of Noire's holes and given her so much cock that she's changed her tune, burying this new one under the exact same gimmick, but the mere fact she's on board now still means you've managed to fuck her hard enough that she has to change up her act just to keep it going. It leaves you proud to be able to subject her to the worst you can muster, to turn her into a screaming wreck taking her ass and intending to leave it just as done and pounded raw as her other holes. You're so close now, and the thought of leaving her ass just as much a wreck as her pussy is too good a thought to bear, almost enough to push you over the edge entirely. It overwhelms you, drives you mad with need and frustration.

With everything wearing her down too much, Noire is at her wits' end, and when she lets out a needy, ragged purr of, "Cum in me!" you know she's done playing, her act completely abandoned now as you slam forward into her one last time, groaning and giving her everything she needs. Her pussy hasn't been touched but she loses herself all the same, screaming as the thundering orgasmic release shuddering through her drives her over the edge. She cums with a scream, yelling out and burying her face into the bed as you feel the tightness once more seize you, the overwhelming pull to give in, and you don't hold back.

Your cum pumps deep into the bouncing ass of the whimpering CPU. Noire takes another load, all three holes successfully creampied and her act shattered as the genuine rumbles of bliss on her breaths form things that sound suspicious like the words, "Love your cock," and you already know she does, but it's still nice to hear confirmation of it as you remain buried inside of her, giving her rear a good few slaps just because you can.

"I-it's not bad for a perverted creep," she groans, fingers tightening against the bed harder. "But if you think that this changes anything, then you're wrong! I still don't think you have the skills you think you do, and to prove it, I think your new role is going to be taking care of my needs constantly. Let's see how well you do when you're responsible for the around the clock sexual needs of a goddess! You won't be able to do it, and we'll know I'm right then."


	2. Chapter 2

"I only want to test your stamina," Noire says as she kneels down between your legs, hand wrapped around your cock and stroking it steadily. She's called you into her room to start living up to your new task of taking care of the goddess's sexual needs, but she doesn't seem to be too concerned about the aching between her legs as she assumes a position that has her warm, damp breath running along your cock as she stares at it like she wants to suck on it. "If you blow your load before foreplay is even over then what good are you, idiot? So I need to test you by sucking your cock and seeing if you can handle me. That's it. I don't want to do this, you know. Your cock is disgusting, and if I had my way it would never have to be in my mouth."

You hold back your tongue on telling her that she does in fact have it her way. That your role as her 'assistant' is in so many ways the position of a servant that you almost want to ask if Noire is technically keeping you as a a sex slave, given the dynamics here. But the beautiful, black-haired goddess is still right up close to your cock and the last thing you want to do is complain about it or raise a stink, so you lie there and nod politely, accepting her and her madness as just a natural part of this insane situation, something you're better off just letting flow as it does than getting too worried about.

"Such a disgusting, gross dick," she spits, even as she draws in closer to it, her eyes staring at your cock appreciatively as she sticks her tongue out and runs up along its side in a show of far more need and excitement than feels like it matches her words. "Look at it. It's so big and freakish! Cocks shouldn't be so large, it's sickening. Cocks like this are a crime against nature, and any woman who loves getting fucked by a big, hard dick is a disgusting fool." But then she lays some kisses onto your shaft, and it's not really coming together into anything logical, but you're just along for the ride now, and if your dutiful service to your CPU involves letting her give you head then you're just about the luckiest person in Lastation.

Her agile tongue presses against the side of your shaft, licking up and down along your length in a way that leaves streaks of saliva running all along it, making it wetter for the fingers that caress all along it. For a cock she finds so repugnant, Noire seems incapable of keeping away from it, even moaning lowly as she lets her tongue fly loose, lets kisses run from the base of your cock up to the head, and she even licks your balls a little bit as she gives your cock a thorough spit shining. She's hardly paying any mind to you now, so into her task and so focused on your cock that her attempts to rationalize what she's doing break away and she focuses instead on giving you as thorough a treatment as she can. There's more reverence in the way she licks your dick all over than is even remotely dignified or sensible, but that's so much of what makes it so hot, as she loses herself once more to adoring your cock.

"Have I mentioned lately that you're a pervert, too?" she snaps, grabbing your shaft and stroking it as her tongue begins to focus more on your cock head. "Look at you, lying there submissively, throbbing in my hand while I lick your gross, dirty cock. You like being dominated by your goddess, don't you? That's so twisted. You and your disgusting dick. I bet you even think I like sucking on it, too, because you're so gross you believe a girl would ever like this hot, throbbing, huge cock down her throat. It's sickening."

So sickening that she proceeds to immediately take your cock into her mouth, lips wrapping eagerly around your shaft as she moans, sucking you down with an eager push and a low rumble in her throat. Her eyes lock with yours, and she's looking at you not like the servant she's decided will take care of her sexual needs, but with the kind of affection one shows a lover. It's night and day, but you still don't complain yet, groaning as you stare intently, watching her head sink down your cock. There's a time to start blabbing and then there's a time to keep your mouth firmly fucking shut, and at least for right now, you happily let her suck your cock and keep telling herself she hates it; the rest can come later.

Last time you were here, you fucked her raw and left a load in all three holes, but this time you're tame again, waiting and biding your time for what's to come. It's a calmer approach, one rooted in wanting to let her have her fun and wind up before you go into anything too extreme. Reluctant as you are to lend credence to her cries of you being a pervert, listening to her tsundere dirty talk is ridiculously hot, and her spiteful, frustrated insistence she hates every second of this has you turned on more than you can bear. What's the harm in letting her have her fun and pretend she doesn't love your cock? You can fuck her into screaming acceptance later, and for now just enjoy the way she's at your cock like she doesn't know what to do with herself.

Deeper she goes, moaning as she sucks you down, her mouth so hot and wet, embracing your cock lovingly despite her best efforts to insist otherwise, and you groan louder, twisting on her bed as you lie in the private chambers of the goddess herself. She's called you to tend to her needs but you haven't seen so much as a flash of thigh since arriving, and she won't admit that the need she's called you here to tend to is an oral one, that sucking your cock is what she craves. You're left to lie there groaning and pretending you aren't going to turn the tables on her when she least expects it. Or maybe when she expects it most; she was screaming so hard last time, and you can't help but wonder if all her tsundere remarks are meant to infuriate you and make you snap. That wouldn't be too surprising either; Noire's whole deal has become pretty wide open and obvious by now.

The wet, loud sucking and slurping noises she makes are so twisted and lewd that you can hardly believe they're coming from Noire, but the goddess is more eagerly sucking your cock than she was before; she's more into it, and she's appreciating it louder too, refusing to slow down or silence herself as she goes further and further down your cock. You can start to feel the back of her throat at the furthest point she takes you down and you know where this is going, know what she's working up to do, and you're so happy to do it that your hands have to struggle to keep from grabbing the back of her head and forcing her down right there. You want to at least let her make you cum before you start your latest mutiny.

With one hard push, Noire throats your cock, and the sound of your feisty goddess gagging on your cock is enough to make you have to physically hold back the urge to shove your hips forward and bury your cock all the way down her gullet. "So good," you groan, and her eyes flicker with excitement. You know compliments aren't exactly something that belong here, but it's hard to fight back against the reality of this situation and all of its insanity forever. Noire is sucking your cock well. Damn well. She's better at this than she has any right to be and much better than she'd like to pretend she is, and there's no way you can deny that fact forever as she takes you down deeper.

Moans rumble around your cock as her throat embraces you. Tight, hot, spasming amid every gagging sound she makes. She's not letting it slow her down though, stubbornly pressing onward as her head bobs up and down in your lap, lips and tongue and the lining of her throat all caressing your cock as she dials up the speed and the pace, taking you dock as far as she can stand and as fast as her neck will let her, stubborn and insistent, as if she's trying to lay a claim to your cock, not that you would do anything to stop her if she said you were dating now and that she was the only one allowed to have your cock from now on. You probably wouldn't think twice, in fact.

Faster she goes, not even bothering to come up for air or to insult you as she relentlessly sucks your cock, slurping and gagging, letting saliva get all over her shin as she makes a mess of herself in the pursuit of your pleasure and it's all too decadent for you to handle. You lose yourself, clutching at the bed sheets and groaning, "I'm cumming!" as you just give yourself up completely to what's happening.

Noire pulls back in a panic, eyes flashing with fury as she gets into position, opening wide and leaving only half an inch of cock in her mouth as she grabs you with both hands and jerks you off furiously, driven by need and fever as she gets you to cum in her mouth. And you do. With your cock twitching and your legs shaking, every part of you screaming out in delight, you blow your load right into the goddess's mouth and feel the sweet relief wash upon your body as shot after shot empties past her lips. Once you're done cumming, Noire pulls back, showing off to you the mouthful of spunk you've given her, and then swallows, opening her mouth back up to show you that she got every drop of it.

And that is the point where, even shivering in the post-orgasmic haze of delight, you can take no more. "Do you like my cum that much?" you ask breathlessly.

Noire's face sours in the most adorable of ways, as the realization of what she just did catching up to her in the moment, her cheeks puffing out in a furious pout. "Excuse you! How are you make such a disrespectful accusation about me. I don't like sucking your gross cock or anything, a-and especially don't like having my mouth full of all that hot, sticky, gooey cum... And I hate the way it slides down my throat like that on its way into my stomach. And I..." As she speaks, her fingers caress her belly through her top, her thoughts trailing off as she idly adores the very thing she's insulting, before shaking her head feverishly and clicking her tongue. "And you came so quickly! You're not only a pervert, but you definitely don't have the stamina to take care of my needs. It's pathetic watching you twist around while I sucked your gross, weird dick. Do you really think you can keep up with me?"

"I think so," you say, remaining lazily laid back on the bed, your cock still rock hard and ready for more, glistening with her spit as you enjoy the calm of the moment, but you can't keep from smiling smugly up at her. "I'm still hard after all, and last time we fucked--"

"Last time was a mistake and an anomaly!" she shouts. "You and your gross dick caught me off guard, it's nothing. Look, we'll even prove it now!" Noire pulls back from your cock and turns around, getting down onto all fours and sticking her perky butt up high in the air, her dress short enough that in her position, her panties are easy to see before you've even sat up and pushed the hem of it up. Her hips can't keep from wiggling in a very come hither manner, but as she looks back over your shoulder, she acts like she's less convinced. "So go on . Put that big, fat, disgusting cock in me and disappoint me. Try to fuck me, and show me why you can't possibly make a goddess feel good. I-it's no like I even want you to fuck me, pervert. I just want to see you fail."

You reach for her panties, tugging them down and guiding your cock up to her pussy, and as you sink into position you feel the time finally upon you. Whether she's begging you to turn the tables or not, this is definitely the point of no return, and it's time to put Noire through the wringer. You slam your hips forward, hands grabbing her hips and holding her in place as you bury yourself balls deep inside of Noire with a single stroke, and immediately she screams in the kind of undeniable excitement she can't pretend she's not feeling, head thrown back you force your way into her tight, hot, sopping wet twat. She's unbearably horny, and been waiting for this for so long, and the physical side of things is just undeniable.

You start to thrust, and the immediate swell of excitement and harshness with which you slam into her and start to go all out immediately leaves Noire whining. "Nngh, what a pervert, going right for the--ah, going right for the rough stuff. You're such a brute, it's so embarrassing, I'm glad nobody else is here to see this."

"To see you get fucked raw? Yeah, I bet you're glad nobody has to know you're not such a bold tease when you have a dick in you." You bite back hard now, and as she gasps in dismay at your attitude, you bring your hand down onto her bare ass, slapping it with an open palm and making her howl in surprise. Her response seems to die in her throat, and you give her another swift spank and a wide smirk. "Oh, what's that? Did you have something you wanted to say?" Another slap. "Did you want to disagree with me about how much you love my cock and getting fucked by it, Noire?" Again, and this time her head pitches forward. "Because you're not doing a very good job of sticking up for yourself." Every slap makes her perky butt bounce in the most adorable of ways. "So go on Noire, try to pretend you don't love getting fucked by me."

"Such an insolent servant! I give you everything, and even have the good courtesy to suck your big, hard dic--disgusting! Disgusting dick! And you still show me this disrespect?" Her voice shakes, unable to mount a proper argument against you as she twists about hotly beneath your touch. You're too busy hammering away at her tight cunt as hard as you can to really get a good pace to spank her to, but it's okay; you let it surprise her, slapping her ass when it feels right and when you have an opening to, which keeps her on her toes and never knowing when to expect you to strike again.

The greedy clenching of Noire's slick inner walls around your cock is nothing short of divine, and you race forward, fucking her as hard as you can, hips moving back and forth with all the vigor and intensity you can muster. There's nothing you want more than to pound her into submission, to make her cry out for you as she gives herself up completely to the madness. "I'm hearing a lot of excuses and indignation, but you're not actually telling me you don't love getting fucked by me. What's wrong, Noire? Having trouble lying about it while you're moaning so loudly? Because you sound positively indecent right now, and I don't think it's because of how disgusted you are by anything, I think it's because my cock is making you feel too good to pretend you don't love it."

"Add smug to the list of problems with you, too!" she snaps. "Not just a pervert, and gross, and cumming too quickly, but you're arrogant too. It's not enough to have sex with a beautiful girl, you need to make her beg too? You sicken me. You and your... Your big, throbbing cock disgust me so much. It's agony to be fucked to orgasm after orgasm and to feel so good. I hate it!" She shakes her head viciously, like she can tell she's doing a poor job of pretending as her own words undercut her arguments, and there's something almost masterful about the way her every twist and turn undermines what she said last and what she's about to say next. Noire knows the hole she's digging for herself, and you can't get enough of it.

You keep thrusting, keep spanking, keep using Noire with the callous, shameless intensity that has her moaning louder and hotter by the minute, and the fight in her seems to be dying down swiftly; she's unable to keep going and putting up an argument against it as she whines, as her moans rise hotter still. There's something shifting in her, something that can't hold on much longer, and you're eager to go all out with her, to keep hammering away. From your position fucking her doggy style, your heavy balls swing forward and slap against her clit from the force of your thrusts, and her body is giving out under the power of your forceful slams, everything turning hotter and harder still for the black-haired CPU as she struggles to handle you, struggles to hold still through it all.

"How close are you to cumming?" you ask. "And when I pump your pussy full of another hot load, are you going to drop this prissy tsundere act and admit you love my cock and getting fucked by it? That you didn't suck me off to 'test' me, but because you enjoy sucking my cock so much? Is this is, Noire? Are you ready to admit it all?" Your voice is tense and harsh as your hammering thrusts take a lot out of you, but you still go, working tirelessly at Noire to fuck her right, to fuck her raw. You're not letting anything stop you, not now, not as you're so close to the edge.

"How fucking dare you, you insolent, hung, pervert whose cock I lo--ah!" She almost gives in, but then her orgasm comes crashing down upon her, and she's cut off by orgasmic screams of delight, something that has you rolling your eyes at the convenience of it all. As she climaxes hard and loud, her inner walls clench down around your cock, and even if Noire won't beg you, her pussy sure is. The clenching of her needy twat around your cock has you unable to hold back any longer, and with a hard grunt you slam forward, burying your cock inside of her as hard as you can and letting it all go. Your spasming shaft erupts inside of her needy hole, and the flood of cum pumping into her only makes her scream louder as you fill her up, whether she's ready to admit she loves it or not.

But you aren't done with Noire yet. You grab Noire and easily flip her over, shoving her down onto the bed and pinning her wrists down, slamming down and claiming her again, forcing her against the bed as you stare her in the eyes. "Admit it," you snarl, and immediately her legs go up a little bit into the air, precariously close to a mating press that is entirely thanks to the desperation of the goddess you're railing. "Admit you love my cock. I'm going to fuck you either way, but I want you to drop this tsundere act and admit you want me to cum in you."

"I can't believe how hard you're fucking m--fucking deluded! You got the wrong idea about all of this. Letting you fuck me was a mistake!" Even as she writhes hotly beneath you, twisting in ecstasy, she's stubborn to the end. "Letting you fill me with that rock hard cock that stretches out my pussy like nothing else and makes me feel so warm whenever you cum inside of me was... I-it was a mistake. It's not like you're anything special! I could probably find someone else to fuck me too. Someone else with a huge cock and the stamina to keep up with me, that's... Anyone can do this!"

Her legs tighten against your hips as every thrust into her needy hole is balls deep, harsh and completely merciless. You show Noire nothing but the absolute worst you can muster, and it's something too powerful for you to deny. Noire may not be vocally submitting to you, but everything she says is another desperate admission of her blissful submission. She craves you with every aching fiber of her being and even if she won't say it out loud, she's all but begging you to cum inside of her. Her hips buck forward and her breath races, everything she does driven by a need for more friction and more pleasure. Her moans are even louder still, and you wonder if there's some kind of critical mass where you can fuck Noire so hard she leaves you deaf. Which leads you down the road of briefly wondering if it would be worth deafness to rail the adorable goddess that hard.

It probably would be.

"If anyone can do this, why did you call me back in here?" You press the issue, refusing to let up on Noire as your hips hammer downward, the noisy sounds of flesh slapping against flesh ringing out loudly amid everything else in the room. Noire's getting pounded into the mattress, which easily gives under the force of your thrusts, and her legs rise up higher, soon enough locking around your waist as she clings to you tight,y stubborn fury getting the better of her as you now have her down in a mating press, and even if you showed any signs of wanting to stop, she's not going to let you.

But that's fine by you, as you keep going, racing toward a rough and messy finish whether she's ready to embrace it or not. You keep thrusting, refusing to let up as her body shakes beneath you, her head pressing back against the pillow, and the frustrated noises all come up, bubbling hotly as she struggles to keep it all in. "You're a pervert. A gross, messed up pervert whose huge cock is fucking me so well and wh-who I hate! Who I absolutely don't want to cum inside of my pussy again and again. I'm totally not holding onto you like this because I love being creampied by you, and I totally don't want to keep you around to fuck me around the clock. You're not anything special, and I would never date you no matter what!" The way she moans and howls her twisted insistences come off even worse now as her voice shivers in pure pleasure, nothing within her capable of ignoring how she feels or how good she's able to just embrace it all. Noire gives in to you completely, and at this point you're pretty much just along for the ride to see how far you can push her before she completely gives in.

"Dumb, stupid, hung idiot with the amazing cock and endless stamina!" she shouts. 'Just a perverted human who doesn't deserve the good of my amazing pussy. You're nothing, you're not--you're so... So good!" Her head pushes back hard enough to press the mattress springs down.

"Go on," you snarl. "Beg for my cum, Noire. Admit it. Admit how much you love getting fucked by me!" To know that the pressure is too much for her to bear and that you're so close to basically shattering her defenses is the sweetest compliment you could ask for, and your feverish thrusts refuse to slow down as you draw closer and closer to the end. Your cock is ready to blow, and you know the only thing you need are those sweet three words.

"Yes, it's true! Your cock isn't disgusting at all, and you're not stupid. You're amazing! I love getting fucked by you, and sucking your cock deep, and being pounded and turned into a screaming mess for you. I'm only a tsundere bitch to you so you'll fuck me harder, because I love getting slammed down and owned by someone who can fuck me so well. So please, cum in me!" She can't control herself any longer, crashing into another powerful orgasm as her body almost convulses beneath you. But with Noire screaming for your cum you don't even need to feel her climaxing, spasming inner walls to lose yourself as you slam down hard, pinning her to the bed and unloading a massive flood of hot, gooey spunk that pumps deep into her climaxing hole. She cries out your name with all the pent up vigor and desperation she's liked to pretend isn't there, and it's the most satisfying end you could ever ask for.

Noire lies there panting and mewling as your bodies go still, as you remain buried inside of her, both shuddering and twisting about, not sure what to make of the pleasures upon you but knowing it's better than you could ever ask for. You wonder when it's right to say something, and just before you gather up the breath to, she shoves her lips against yours, kissing you. It's a deep, heavy, desperate kiss, the kind that you can't help but meet as she twists nervously beneath you, cheeks flush and hot as she pulls back and whines.

"So you do like me," you say with a smooth, smug rumble.

"Ugh, get a life!" she snaps. But that's okay; she's basically telling you she loves you.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't get it," Uni murmurs, coming around from all angles as she tries to figure you out. Although you've spent your past while as Neptune's new 'assistant', you're technically the servant to the goddesses of Lastation in general, and Noire has seen fit to dump you onto her sister for a day while she tends to other business. It's a little strange to sit across from Uni on her bed, as she looks identical to her sister but with an actual smile on her face rather than bitter tsundere annoyance. Since the morning, Uni hasn't known what to do with you, making it clear that Noire didn't explain what you actually did for her before 'loaning' you out to her, so she's had you doing menial chores as she mutters and calls you over to sit in front of her so she can 'look at you'.

"Don't get what?" you ask. Your patience is saintlike. It'd fucking better be given you have to tend to the whims of Noire every day, and by contrast Uni is a fucking dream. Sitting there and letting her mumble and ogle you is not the most fun away to spend your day, but at least you're not being called a 'disgusting pig'.

"Why does she keep a guy like you around?" It's a little backhanded, but you hope that's just poor wording. "I see you two together every day and she left you with me, but I don't see what it is you do for her. You're okay at everything I asked you to do I guess, but we have lots of assistants around. Can you show me what it is you do for my sister?"

Your chest sinks at the implication. You stare Uni in the eye, nervous and wondering if that's really what you should do. It's only a second before you realize that this right here was Noire's plan all along. That she wanted to put you in this awkward predicament for her own twisted amusement; it's the only sensible explanation for it. Noire must want you to fuck her sister; it's insane, but she knows what she's doing and if she didn't want you to she wouldn't have left you here; few things seem to brighten her day up like insulting you. So you find yourself taking a deep breath. "Do you really want to know? It might be a bit crazy to show you."

"I want to see," Uni restates, more eager this time, as your warning probably only serves to excite her with the mystery of it. And so you really have no choice but to do what she wants as you push forward and shove a kiss right up against her lips. It's a bit laughable to claim you kiss Noire for a living because that kind of affection is rare from the bitchy goddess, but you know whipping your dick out is an even bigger escalation, and the kiss gives Uni the chance to shove you away and insist she's better off not knowing.

But instead, she tightens up the kiss, seemingly excited by what she's feeling as you press against her, and her arms go around you tightly. You ease her down onto the bed, suddenly in a situation way beyond your control and anything resembling decency as you set her onto her back and grab at the hem of her dress, lifting it up and tugging her panties down her legs, which go up high and eager as she lets you go. "I take care of your sister's sexual needs," you confess as you part her legs and ease your head down between them, pressing some kisses down against her pussy.

"Show me," she says, urgent and excited as she grabs the back of your head and pushes you right in against her pussy with a familiar kind of forcefulness, one you don't hesitate to indulge in as you ease forward and begin to lick all over her needy pussy, showering it with oral praise and attention, taking your time in getting a feel for exactly how you're going to deal with the expectations suddenly upon you and everything they mean. It's a steady back and forth of your tongue at work as you grip her tightly, hands holding onto her legs and gently caressing them. This is the kind of affection Noire usually has to scream at you to give her, if not outright involving her sitting down on your face and demanding you eat her out like a 'pathetic dog', but Uni is much more eager, moaning and cooing in surprise as she lets you work your magic upon her.

"Oh wow, that feels really good. I guess I can let you keep eating me out then, if my sister thinks you're so good at it." And there is the tsun. You groan, closing your eyes and accepting that there's no escaping the tsun. It's not ideal, but if nothing else at least Uni is sweet enough that the way it's coming across is much more restrained and calm. Uni is sweeter and easier than Noire is to deal with, and even her snarky tsundere side is a gentler beast than the raging cunt that Noire can be sometimes, so you're willing to accept a little bit of something as you focus on licking all along her puffy mound, lapping at her lovely pussy. It's all very familiar, as she and her sister are even more alike than you thought, and that only makes things easier on you, as you through the oral technique that always has Noire raving, and which it turns out she is all too receptive to as well.

Your fingers reach down to squeeze at Uni's ass, pulling her into your face a bit harder as you keep up the hard work and ready go at her, hard at work to eat her out thoroughly. This all feels so normal and familiar, and yet there's nothing about the way you're feeling as you eat Uni out that feels normal. She's different in all the ways you're not even remotely braced to deal with, and the hot contention and fervor you show only swells hotter still as you keep up the motion, eating her out tirelessly and showing her everything you can muster, unable to stop the chaotic delights bubbling up inside of you as you go.

Uni's moans encourage you on, and you can feel yourself getting all kinds of worked up eating her out, as the ways in which it differs so greatly from the norm you're used to leave you ravenous in the most exciting of ways. You can't believe how good this feels as you just let it happen, as you give in to the excitement and keep up the hard work, thoroughly eating her out and working tirelessly as your mouth does everything you can to her. As far as opening moves, you feel like this is the best one you could have given Uni, whose pussy grows wetter underneath your touch as you keep your mouth moving. You're feeding her lust here, and giving her some pleasure up-front rather than diving for her with your cock out and just going to town.

"F-fi-fingers. Please, add your fingers too, this feels great." Uni's moans make you shiver, and you're eager to give her what she demands, pushing your eager digits right into her tight pussy and aggressively pumping your wriggling digits into her. You want to give Uni all the treatment you gave Noire; if she's nicer and sweeter to you then she sure as fuck deserves it as much, if not more, than your main goddess does. You move your lips up to suck on her clit as you pump your fingers back and forth with an eager motion, spreading your digits out to try and loosen her up a little bit and make her even more receptive to the many things you have left to do. There's just so much about this chaotic swell of something special that demands your full and most shameless attention, and you're desperate to show her the true depth of your appetites as you work at her orgasm tirelessly.

You can tell Uni is getting close, as your shameless and aggressive fingering and licking get the better of her, as she feels things she's not ready for. "I understand now! Noire is so lucky, and I know why she keeps you around now. You're so good at this! Please, keep going, keep eating me out, I'm so close and I'm going to--yes!" Uni hits her peak, and you're right there devouring her through the whole rush of excitement and pleasure that bears down upon her, tireless in your duty to keep showing her all the love and attention she's asked for. It's your job, and with her being so sweet and thankful about it, it's almost exactly what you want to do.

"I want more," she moans, rising up quickly and diving for your pants. "Can I ride you next? Wait, of course, I can, you have to obey my orders!" Uni giggles excitedly. "Lie on your back, servant! I'm going to ride your cock next, and you had better make me happy with what I'm about to find down here." You don't say anything as she gets your pants off, and let your cock speak for itself as it rises up proudly, her eyes lighting up in excitement at what she's seeing.

Her response makes you smirk proudly as you lie back and help guide her into position atop your cock, grabbing her dress and pulling it up off of her lithe body, and she happily tosses it aside before sitting down on your cock. Uni's bold though, and maybe in her inexperience a little hasty, because she takes a seat right down on your lap and impales herself down onto your whole cock at once, making her gasp and buck in surprise at the sensation filling her, a nervous whine following as her hands snap down onto your chest. "Wow!" she gasps, clearly not having expected that, and you can feel the incredible tightness overtake you. She is fucking pristine, reminding you of the first time you fucked Noire, and maybe even a bit tighter still.

"It's okay, you can go slow," you say as your hands settle onto her hips and you try to be sensible. You still hold that Noire was setting you up, but if you hurt Uni that's going to be another matter entirely. "We don't need to rush into anything."

"No, I want this," Uni replies stubbornly, and pushes herself up only to slam back down onto your cock, letting out a nervous whine as she does it again, this time a bit faster. There's an urgency to how she moves and builds up speed that startles you as you lie there and watch her go, letting her explore your cock and the sensations she's feeling as much as she wants to, all while her now very slick and hot pussy wraps tight around your cock in an eager plea for more. Having already made an attempt to slow her you decide you've done enough, and if Uni wants to ride your cock as hard and fast as she can with her unbearably tight and soft pussy then you're just going to let her, like a good and respectful servant should.

The groans and grunts she makes as she moves take on a sweet and much more delightful tone the more she rides you, like she's finding her groove and settling better into the sweet surrender of her lust, wanting to keep up the pace and keep you happy. You welcome it, embracing all of the chaos and excitement bubbling up as you watch her move, watch her begin to more confidently ride atop your cock. "You're doing great," you groan. "Just like Noire. You're getting it."

"It feels so good! I didn't know why my sister would want to keep around a plain old human like you, but now I know why. Your cock is so big, and riding it so much fun!" Again, the little backhanded implications in there aren't nice, but the pleasure of her snug pussy bouncing up and down your cock feels too good for you to muster a complaint or care about any of that, as you focus on just giving in to the pleasure of Uni riding you. Nothing else has to matter as long as you can savour this.

Your hips begin to buck upward and meet Uni's bounces, seeking to push the pace even harder. She's doing great, but there is a definite experience gap here between how Noire rides you like she owns you and the fun-loving, clumsy way Uni is going, breasts bouncing and a smile on her face, but something in the pace lacking. Evening things out and narrowing that gap is the best way to keep the pleasure going as you cling tightly to her, hips bucking upward hard enough to send her bouncing up and crashing back down onto you again as you do everything you can to get both of you off, the more experienced and confident of the two, and the best prepared to handle all of this chaos.

Everything inside of you is burning up with such ravenous, hungry need that you don't know what to do with yourself. Without any clothes on Uni is almost a dead ringer for Noire, and your head can't keep off of the twisted twin fantasies that inevitably bubble up in your head at the thought of what depraved fun you could get into with both sisters at your cock. Faster you thrust, trying to fuck away those fantasies and focus only on what's important, even as you feel the bubbling tension continue to overwhelm you. Hungry and eager for more, you move with a burning, ravenous speed meant to prove your point as thoroughly as you can possibly make it.

"I'm cumming again!" Uni whines. "It feels so good, oh please, cum inside of me, servant! You have the divine privilege of creampieing your goddess!" The twisting and whining of her voice follows the sudden tightening down of her incredible pussy around your cock as she seizes up and loses control, bucking feverishly back and forth in raw ecstasy as you lose yourself, a groaning wreck pushing boldly on and letting herself come unraveled. You're all too happy to follow her down as you buck forward, and with a low groan lose yourself too, cock erupting with a hot, gooey flood of molten spunk that pumps up into her needy hole and makes her squeal in ecstasy, pulling up before you're even done and taking more cum all over her thighs and pelvis for good measure. "Fuck!" she gasps.

You bite down on the urge to remark on her language as the last bit of innocence you saw Uni with dies a beautiful, orgasmic death. "You did an amazing job, Uni," you say, happy to reassure and encourage her. "That was great."

"What do you mean did?" she scoffs. "I'm not finished with you yet. Does my sister let you stop after only two?" A bit more of her Noire side peeks through as settles down between your legs, pouting all the while. "Hm, but you're still hard. And you did eat me out before, so I guess I should repay the favour. But only to be nice! It's not because I want to suck your big, delicious cock or anything." Oh god she's getting worse. You tighten up, but the pressure is quickly alleviated by the suddenness of Noire's mouth bearing down upon your cock with a long, steady lick that makes your hips buck in excitement.

There's no way you can compare a Noire blowjob, where she's coming up between deepthroat diving sessions to call you a nasty perfect before gulping your cock greedily back down again to anything Uni is likely to do, and you put those thoughts out of mind immediately. You're not going to pull her by the twintails or pound forward while your balls slap noisily against her chin, because none of that is sensible or decent here. Instead, you're going to let Uni work at your cock and show you what she can do, without any of the worries or expectations that might leave her nervous. Completely sensible and decent is the only way to approach this, and you do so without hesitation.

She starts slow, holding onto the base of your cock as she works her tongue along the shaft, exploring you and feeling things out as she moves curiously, wondering how she should go and what approach to take in going down on you, and you welcome all of it happily, comfortably settling into position and letting her go at your cock as she gets a handle on how to handle you. It's only fair to let her try to work things out, and you don't expect anything too raw or insane, but that's okay; it's almost more fun to think there might be some restraint behind her actions and that she's going to show you something different from the sloppy oral attention you've grown used to.

Her tongue grows a bit more confident with each lick, building up slowly toward something steady and exciting as her tongue drags its way along your shaft with broader and more excited motions, licking up all of her sticky nectar and leaving only spit in its place. She whines a bit in surprise every time she reaches a new area and tastes herself, but you remain silent, locking eyes with Uni and keeping the attention and focus squarely between one another, making for something intimate and affectionate that you don't usually get. Uni seems eagerly committed to your pleasure and save for a few little peeks of tsundere nonsense she's much more direct, a softer and more loving partner to enjoy the company of as you two squirm in bliss together.

Kisses follow, as she starts to get a better handle for things, her hand stroking in broad motions up and down your cock, leaning a bit heavy on the grip in a way that indicates she's going to be focusing on working you over mostly with her hand, and you don't mind that at all as she licks her way up to your cock head and opens her mouth wide, making sure your gaze is entirely on her as she sucks you down a few inches into her mouth, already moaning in excitement at the sensations she's feeling. Her steady up and down motion is a bit stilted and clumsy, but you groan in approval and caress her cheek nonetheless, welcoming the pleasure utterly.

The embrace of her mouth is soft and hot enough to leave you not caring about relative inexperience as instead of lamenting what Uni can't give you, you focus on what she can, savouring the pleasure for what it is as Uni does her best to make you feel good, and that's all you can ask for. "Keep going, just like that," you say encouragingly, and her eyes brighten up as you do so. She's so eager to please, and that enthusiasm counts for a lot as she presses onward, hand outpacing her head in the motion she takes, as she gives what feels like it's probably her very first blowjob.

It makes you wonder if this wasn't why Noire had you do this in the first place. If she wasn't looking to have her assistant take her sister's virginities while she was gone. It's a curious direction but you don't think on it too much, if only to keep worries about Noire out of your head as you focus entirely on Uni and the amazing job she's doing as she picks up steam and confidence, head moving a bit more gracefully up and down your cock as she presses onward, chasing pleasures she's eager to embrace whether she feels ready for them or not. Your cock is thankful for the hard work and the excitement even if it's a bit intense and she's getting carried away, throbbing in her mouth and her hand as she presses onward feverishly.

The pleasure is reaching its crescendo and you don't shy away from it for a moment. "I'm so close," you groan, holding onto her shoulders and groaning in burning excitement. "Keep going, Uni, I'm going to cum. Fuck, this is great. You're doing an amazing job, and your mouth feels so good right now." Your praise makes her moan, vibrations rumbling through your cock and making it even harder still to resist as she works you over, and it almost feels like you can't be happier than you are now as you crash into a hot, burning orgasm, hips shivering as you lose yourself and the sensations throb mightily through you.

Uni whines as the cum pumps into her mouth, eyes going wide as she probably tastes cum for the first time, and to your surprise she swallows it all down obediently and without complaint, eyes closing as she makes a few steady gulps through your cock's spasming, pulsating release, until your every drop is shot and she's gulped it all down, pulling back and opening her mouth wide to show off to you that she got all of it, as if seeking approval.

"Good girl," you groan, giving her that approval and watching in slight shock at how she actually smiles back at you for the remark that comes off more like something you would say to a well trained dog. You don't stress it though, as you push quickly on. "Do you want to keep going?"

"I want you to fuck me now!" she chirps proudly, smiling and perking up again. "You can fuck me however you want, but I know you'll be able to do a better job at it. You can keep Noire happy, and Noire is never happy, so stick that fat cock in me and show me what you can do!" Her vulgarity makes you shiver; it's out of nowhere, and sounds so wrong from her lips, but it makes your cock throb and ooze pre-cum in delight. You decide that you need to fuck her much harder than you were planning on to really prove what you can do.

You grab hold of Uni and push her face-down onto the bed, deciding to go at her a little differently than usual when you're in the mood to fuck a cute, twin-tailed goddess hard. You sink your cock into her, hands pushing her arms down against the bed as you lean forward and begin to fuck her from behind, right into the bed as she lies prone. Her face isn't held down, which keeps her able to moan freely, and oh Uni has a lot of moaning to do as she feels you inside of her, because now her pussy is all loosened up, but the pace is being dictated by someone much more confident and skilled in the art of fucking.

There's no holding back on Uni now. It's impossible, after everything that's come before. You're filled with such a ravenous need to just push forward and fuck her that you don't care now about anything other than getting yours. Steady, hard thrusts push into her as you fall into old habits, beginning to fuck her as hard as you'd fuck Noire, and she takes it well, moaning eagerly and squirming against you as the pressure bears down upon her. She seems resolute when it comes now to taking you and handling you as well as she can, and nothing is going to stop her from getting what she's been craving.

You keep hammering forward, guided by the fervid need to fuck her as hard as you can and bring her down even lower with you. Uni hasn't even really escalated things too much--that is all on you--but if she wants to learn what it's like to be dragged down this rabbit hole then you need to just go all out with her and show her what she's been missing out on, need to pound forward and treat her to the worst you show her sister. It's the only way she can understand what's so special about you, and given the fact she's moaning so loudly, it seems like she wants you to show her.

To her credit, Uni is taking your cock and your aggressions all very well as you ravage her from behind, thrusting into her as hard as you can. The bed shakes and the mattress yields under the hard thrusts as you pound her right down, fucking her into the mattress without a care and letting her feel your worst. "More. Fuck me harder. My sister is going to have to share you now because this feels too good for me to handle!" she cries out, ecstatic and eager as you keep up the pressure upon her, and this is all going to spiral quickly out of control if this keeps up but you can't even pretend to be bothered by that as you keep up the pressure and try to prove yourself to her as thoroughly as you can. It's all about getting yours now, all about proving what you can do and subjecting the needy, whining Uni to all the bubbling frustrations you can't help but feel.

Her cute butt shakes under your thrusts and her head rolls back. From behind, she looks exactly like Noire, all the finer bits in facial expression lost now and only the sweet, lithe body of a black haired goddess left. In some ways that makes it easier to ravage Uni without a care, feeding into the chaos that usually accompanies screams to be rutted by a gross-cocked weirdo. All of the usual harshness is replaced by the sweet cooing of Uni losing her fucking mind as you take her, but it's all to the same effect, and her needy whines for you to fuck her faster actually help fulfill the same effect without the need to shut up some uppity tsundere bitch trying to pretend she's not consumed by lust. There's just so much to the layers and confusions of this whole mess that you're so past the point of caring about as you resort to hammering her down and leaving her a conquered, used mess.

"Your cock is perfect! I love it, and I can't get enough!" she cries out in stark contrast to everything you've heard about your cock for months. "You're so good at fucking me, and I want so much more of this. Please, cum in me again. Creampie your goddess and make her yours. I never thought I could want a human so badly but you're so good to me, and I can't handle this!" Amid her cries of ecstasy comes the tightening down of her inner walls again, as Uni loses herself to another orgasm, and your cock is unable to resist the aggressive milking that follows as her spasming inner walls beg your cock for its seed.

You slam balls deep down into Uni and groan as you unload a massive shot of cum deep into her, making her squeal and thrash beneath you. She's dazed and shivering, whining loudly as you remain buried inside of her. Uni goes limp on the bed, cheek resting against the mattress and eyes slowly closing. "Lucky Noire," she moans, shivering in delight. "No-Noire gets this every night?"

"Every night," you agree, nodding slowly.

"I hate her," she jokes. "That's not fair."

"Well, Noire isn't coming back any time soon," you note, caressing and squeezing at her ass. "So we don't have to stop."

"Fuck me all night," she growls.


End file.
